Time's Running Out
by JeanyAlicia
Summary: Sam versucht es Dean in seinem letzten Jahr so recht wie möglich zu machen, doch als Sams Geburtstag ansteht, wendet sich die aufgesetzte Harmonie schnell zum Trauerspiel.


A/N: Diese Story ist irgendwann kurz vor der Finalfolge entstanden. Ich habe versucht, mir vorzustellen, was in den Köpfen der Winchesters vorgeht. Dinge, die sie nicht aussprechen, die aber völlig offensichtlich sind. Und dann ist dieser kleine Dingen hier entstanden.

A/N: Betaleserin ist (wie sie es immer sein wird) LamiaJade. Stattet ihr doch bitte einen kleinen Besuch ab. Sie findet meine Dean/Lisa/Ben-Addiction toll

Disclaimer: Alle genannten Personen, Orte und Handlungen entspringen meiner Phantasie und gehören ansonsten WB/CW und Eric Kripke. Außerdem werde ich für meine Arbeit nicht bezahlt.

* * *

**Time's Running Out**

Es war eine lange stürmische Nacht, als Sam und Dean Winchester sich auf ihren Weg nach Hause machten. Sie hatten tatsächlich beschlossen, ihr Nomadenleben zu beenden und sich einen festen Wohnsitz anzulegen. Beide sehnten sich nach dem Gefühl, irgendwo daheim zu sein und sich an einem Ort zur Ruhe setzen zu können, an dem sie nicht für jede Nacht bezahlen mussten und an dessen Außenfassade nicht in großen roten Lettern ‚Motel' stand. Zur Ruhe setzen hieß in ihrem Fall natürlich nicht, dass sie die Geisterjagt tatsächlich aufgegeben hatten, nein. Sie legten nur eine Weile lang eine Pause ein. Sam, der Jüngere der beiden, war davon erst ganz und gar nicht begeistert, denn er wollte lieber einen Weg finden, seinen Bruder aus dem tödlichen Deal mit dem Bösen zu holen. Eines Nachts, nachdem Sam erstochen worden war und Dean das Gefühl hatte, in seinem einzig wahren Job – nämlich auf seinen kleinen Bruder aufzupassen – versagt zu haben, schloss Dean einen Deal und verkaufte seine Seele. Im Austausch dafür bekam Sam sein Leben wieder, aber Dean blieben nur noch kurze 365 Tage seines eigenen Lebens. Genau ein Jahr. Sein Leben für das seines Bruders. Dean war bereit, ein solches Opfer zu bringen. Sam war das Einzige, was ihm an Familie geblieben war, nachdem seine Mutter Mary in einem Feuer in Sams Kinderzimmer gestorben war und sein Vater, John, erst vor einem Jahr sein Leben gelassen hatte. Dean sollte längst nicht mehr leben. Er sollte tot sein nach dem Aufprall mit dem Truck vor einem Jahr. Sam und John waren mit einigen Blessuren davon gekommen, aber Dean wäre gestorben, wenn sein Vater nicht einen ebensolchen Deal geschlossen hätte, wie Dean es für seinen Bruder getan hatte. Er war doch nur in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters getreten. Er konnte einfach nicht mit dem Gedanken leben, seinen Bruder verloren zu haben. Sam war doch das Wichtigste in seinem Leben! Nie hatte er etwas Anderes gemacht als sich darum zu sorgen, dass es seinem Bruder gut ging. Da war ihm auch recht, sein eigenes Leben zu opfern. ‚Was tot ist, sollte auch tot bleiben' sagte er oft zu sich selbst und versuchte sich damit einzureden, dass es nicht falsch war, was er da für Sam getan hatte. Aber Sam war auch tot. Bloß da hatten Deans Worte wieder keine Bedeutung mehr für ihn. Sam war sein Bruder, da galten andere Gesetze. Eigentlich versuchte Dean auch immer nur, zu verbergen, welche Angst er doch vor dem Tod hatte. Er hatte Angst, er wollte nicht in die Hölle. Er wollte nicht sterben, aber noch weniger konnte er den toten Körper seines geliebten Bruders daliegen sehen, regungslos und kalt. ‚Es war richtig!', redete er sich immerzu ein und, ja, vielleicht war es richtig, seinen Bruder zu retten, aber war es dazu nicht längst zu spät gewesen? Seit Sam wusste, dass er gestorben war und dass Dean einen Deal geschlossen hatte, um ihn wieder zum Leben zu erwecken, verging keine Sekunde mehr, in der er nicht daran dachte, wie er seinen Bruder retten könnte. Die Tage verrannen so schnell, 365 Tage, was war das schon? Ein Tropfen auf den heißen Stein. Ein Jahr verflog so schnell und mit jeder Sekunde, die Sam regungslos dasaß, verstrich mehr von dieser kostbaren Zeit.

„Ich wünsche es mir, Sam.", hatte er gesagt. „Lass uns...so tun, als wäre nichts geschehen. Wir legen die Jagd nieder, suchen uns eine Wohnung."

„Ich kann das nicht, Dean." In Sam tickte die Uhr unaufhörlich...nur noch 40 Wochen, nur noch 30 Wochen...

„Nur ein paar Tage, Sam. Bitte. Nur für ein paar Tage..." Dean flehte so sehr, dass sein Bruder ihm diesen Wunsch nicht ausschlagen konnte. Er hatte doch nur noch so wenig Zeit und sein ganzes Leben lang hatte er nur nach Kreaturen gejagt, von denen viele Menschen nicht einmal gewagt hätten zu träumen. Sam wollte es ihm gönnen. Ein paar Tage heile Welt...

Aus diesen wenigen Tagen waren nunmehr 2 Monate geworden. Sam mochte die Wohnung. Sie war groß genug für beide, aber sie schliefen immer noch im selbem Zimmer. Das war wohl die Macht der Gewohnheit. Oder Deans Verlangen, immer ein Auge auf seinen Bruder haben zu können. Oder vielleicht auch der Wunsch beider, ein wenig Nähe zu spüren zum wichtigsten Menschen, den sie beiden noch hatten. Was auch immer es war, es hatte sich seit ihrer Kindheit nichts geändert, außer, dass ihr Vater gestorben war. Wenn Sam daran dachte, wie sie den toten Körper ihres Vaters verbrannt hatten, wurde ihm ganz mulmig und er musste sich setzen. Er hatte Angst, dass sich dieser Vorgang in ein paar Wochen wiederholen könnte und dass es dann an ihm war, den Leichnam seines Bruders zu verbrennen. Er mochte gar nicht weiter daran denken. Es trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Sam war der Sentimentalere der beiden. Nein, um ehrlich zu sein waren sie beide sensibel, wenn es um die Familie ging, bloß hatte Sam keine Probleme damit, ab und an auch dazu zu stehen, dass ihm zum Weinen zumute war. Dean hingegen versteckte sich hinter seiner Mauer und spielte den Starken. Harte Schale, weicher Kern. Dean wollte seinem Bruder doch nur das Gefühl geben, sicher zu sein. Er hatte doch in etwa 25 Jahren nichts anderes gemacht, als Sammy zu beschützen so gut er konnte. Aber gerade Sam konnte durch ihn hindurchschauen. Sam wusste, wie es in Deans Innerem aussah. Er wollte immer so sein wie sein großer Bruder. Er hatte ihn bewundert, kannte ihn besser als jeder andere Mensch. Jeden Gesichtsausdruck seines großen Bruders hatte er analysiert und sich eingeprägt. Er wusste, wann Dean ihm etwas vormachte, wann er Angst hatte und wann nicht. Dean konnte ihm nichts vorgaukeln und doch versuchte er es so oft. Es half ihm, also ließ Sam ihn machen.

Es war Sams Geburtstag. Für ihn selbst kein freudiger Tag. Der 352. Tag, an dem er von ein und demselben Alptraum heimgesucht wurde. Es sah seinen Bruder sterben und konnte nichts tun. Er stand wie verwurzelt da, obwohl er doch schreien wollte, obwohl er zu seinem Bruder rennen wollte und um Gnade für ihn zu flehen. Er hätte sich lieber selbst hingegeben, als seinen Bruder sterben zu sehen. Seit 50 Wochen hatte er kein Auge mehr richtig zubekommen. Das Einzige was ihn jeden Abend ins Bett trieb, war die Gewissheit, dass er zumindest ein wenig Kraft tanken musste, um weiter nach einer Lösung zu suchen, seinen Bruder zu retten.

Sam stand auf und lief zum Bücherregal. Es war überfüllt mit alten in Leder gebundenen Büchlein. Allesamt voll mit Zeichnungen, Ritualen und jeglichem anderen übernatürlichem Kram. Sam log nicht, wenn er die Anzahl der Bücher auf etwa 200 schätzte und jedes davon hatte er durchgelesen. Das Internet hatte er durchforstet. Er verbrachte Nächte lang bei Bobby, einem alten Freund seines Vaters, der mindestens noch dreimal so viele Bücher besaß wie Sam. Diese Bücher hatte er sicher auch alle durchgelesen. Ruby, eine dämonische Freundin, die aber auf der guten Seite kämpfte, hatte er auch schon gefragt. Sie hatten sich zusammengesetzt und nachgedacht, aber am Feind kamen sie nicht vorbei. Es schien für Dean keinen Ausweg aus dem Deal zu geben. Diese Gewissheit machte jeden Tag noch unerträglicher. Die Zeit lief ab für Sams Bruder. Dean hatte noch genau 14 Tage zu leben. Das bedeutete, dass Sam noch 14 Tage Zeit hatte, sich entweder mit Dean zur Ruhe zu setzen und ihm damit seinen letzten Wunsch zu erfüllen, oder er suchte weiter nach einer Lösung. Er zweifelte daran, dass es noch irgendein mythisches Buch oder irgendeine Internetseite gab, die er noch nicht kannte, aber Aufgeben kam für ihn nicht in Frage! Selbst wenn er wusste, dass er selbst sterben könnte, sollte er Dean aus dem Deal holen, das war ihm recht. Sein großer Bruder war alles für ihn. Sam stand vor dem Bücherregal und fixierte ein einziges Buch. Er wusste, dass die Lösung nicht darin stehen würde, aber das zählte nun auch nicht für ihn. Es war das Tagebuch seines Vater, dass er begonnen hatte zu schreiben, nachdem seine Frau gestorben war. Er führte es eine ganze Zeit lang. Mary hatte immer versucht ihn zu überreden, Tagebuch zu schreiben. Sie selbst sagte immer, dass es ihr half, bestimmte Dinge zu verarbeiten. Nachdem Mary tot war, nahm John sich das zu Herzen und schrieb alles über seine beiden Söhne und das Böse in der Welt auf. Dieses Tagebuch war Sam und Dean oft zur Hilfe gekommen, wenn sie Informationen zu einer bestimmten Kreatur gesucht hatten. Es war das Letzte, was sie von ihrem Vater hatten. Hinten lagen noch ein paar Fotos drin, die John aus dem brennenden Haus retten konnte oder welche, die Sam und Dean bei einem späteren Besuch in ihrem rekonstruierten Haus gefunden hatten.

Sam setzte sich auf die Erde, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen eine Wand und sah sich die Fotos an. Er blätterte durch jede geschriebene Seite seines Vaters und fuhr mit der Hand über die Lettern. Sein Blick blieb auf einem ganz besonderen Foto hängen. Es war eines der ganz seltenen Winchester Familienfotos. Sam war noch ganz klein. Er sah seine Mutter an und strich über das glänzende Papier. Ein Seufzer entfuhr ihm. ‚Ich würde mich nicht mehr an Mom erinnern, wenn es diese Fotos nicht gäbe'. Das stimmte wohl. Wie sollte Sam sich an eine Frau erinnern, die gestorben war, als er erst ein halbes Jahr alt war? Er verabscheute den gelbäugigen Dämon, der ihm und seiner Familie all das angetan hatte. Das einzig Gute, was aus der Geisterjagt hervorgegangen war, war die enge Verbindung, die heute zwischen Sam und Dean herrschte. Beide konnten sich heute nichts anderes mehr vorstellen, aber wäre all das nicht passiert, hätte Dean einen ganz normalen Beruf ergriffen und sein kleiner Bruder hätte Jura studiert und wäre ein anerkannter Rechtanwalt geworden. Sam verschwendete keinen Gedanken mehr daran. Was wollte er mit Rechtswissenschaften, aber ohne Familie? So, wie es heute war, war es gut und richtig, deshalb wollte er seinen Bruder nicht sterben lassen.

Als die Eingangstür aufging und dann wieder mit einem Ruck geschlossen wurde, schrak Sam auf und räumte das Tagebuch schnell weg. Er stand auf und klopfte sich den Staub von der Hose. Sie kamen nur selten auf die Idee, Staub zu wischen. Dean kam ins Wohnzimmer. Er hielt einen mittelgroßen weißen Karton in der Hand. Ein breites Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht, als er seinen Bruder sah.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Sammy", sagte er. Sam nickte bloß und gab weiter keine Reaktion. „Sam, komm schon!! Du hast Geburtstag! Lass uns feiern! Ich hab dir was mitgebracht." Dean ging zum Tisch der Wohnküche, stellte den weißen Karton ab und öffnete ihn. Sam näherte sich dem Spektakel langsam. Weihnachten zu feiern und zu wissen, dass es eigentlich nicht Deans Art war und er es nur tat, weil es sein letztes Weihnachten sein sollte, das war nicht angenehm für Sam. Und nun sollte er seinen Geburtstag feiern im Wissen, dass seinem Bruder noch genau 14 Tage blieben? Nur zwei Wochen und Sam sollte sich freuen? Wie sollte er das können? Er wusste, dass Dean ihn nur glücklich sehen wollte, nur für ein paar Minuten, deshalb setzte Sam ein verkrampftes Lächeln auf. Er wollte es seinem Bruder nicht kaputt machen. Als Sam in die Schachtel schaute, traute er seinen Augen kaum. In der Schachtel war tatsächlich eine Geburtstagstorte mit Zuckergussverzierung und Aufschrift. In großen Lettern stand da ‚SAMMY, 26'. Sams verkrampftes Lächeln wurde für eine Zeit lang zu einem echten, erfreuten Grinsen. Dean schmunzelte. „Ich kann doch nicht backen...". Dann drehte er sich zu Sam und nahm ihn in den Arm, klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. „Du Trantüte! Happy Birthday hab ich gesagt. Happy, verstehst du?" Sam warf seine Arme um Dean und lächelte.

„Danke. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich je einen Geburtstagstorte gehabt habe..." Dean löste die Umarmung, sah Sam an und nickte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet Sam, dass Dean auch schwer damit zu kämpfen hatte, dass es der letzte Geburtstag seines kleinen Bruders sein sollte, den er miterleben durfte. Sam klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, aber anstatt etwas dazu zu sagen, ging er in dir Küche und holte Teller und Besteck. Als er über seine Schulter schielte, sah er den älteren Winchester, wie er für einen Moment den Kopf hängen ließ und tief durchatmete. Es fiel ihm wirklich schwer, aber er behielt seine Maske auf, sobald Sam sich ihm wieder richtig zugewandt hatte. Sam wusste, dass er ihn besser nicht darauf ansprechen sollte. Dean wollte versuchen, diesen kleinen Moment zu genießen. Außerdem hackte Sam oft genug auf Deans Deal rum. ‚Nur noch 2 Wochen', pochte es unaufhörlich in Sams Kopf. Er durfte nicht daran denken. Ihm blieb kein klarer Gedanke mehr, als dass es bald vorbei war. Wenn er ehrlich mit sich wahr, wusste er, dass er auch nicht mehr leben wollte, sobald Dean tot sein sollte, aber das konnte er Dean nicht sagen und das sollte er besser auch nicht zeigen. Zumeist schüttelte er den Gedanken auch so schnell wieder ab, wie er ihn gefasst hatte. Er fühlte sich dann immer so, als würde er Deans Aufopferung nicht anerkennen. Wenn Sam eh nicht mehr gewollt hätte, hätte Dean sich nicht selbst hingeben müssen. Aber was hätte er gemacht, wenn er seinen Bruder nicht gerettet hätte? Hätte er seinem Leben dann vielleicht auch ein Ende gesetzt? Er wollte doch immer nur eine heile Familie. Das war doch der wahre Grund, warum er Sam vom College geholt hatte. Er wollte doch bloß seine Familie zurückhaben. Beide wussten, dass diese vier Wände ihnen nicht wiedergeben konnten, was sie einmal in Lawrence, Kansas verloren hatten. Sie kämpften gegen die Zeit an, die unaufhaltsam verrann.

Sam legte die Teller auf den Tisch und schnitt zwei Stücke Torte, dann hielt er seinem Bruder den Teller hin. Er setzte sich aufs Sofa, Sam gesellte sich zu ihm.

„Dean?" Es ließ Sam keine Ruhe. Er musste reden. „Nicht, Sam. Bitte." Es drängte in Sam, aber er sagte tatsächlich nichts mehr. ‚Er hätte es nicht tun sollen'. Nicht einmal an seinem Geburtstag konnte er vergessen, was seinem Bruder bevorstand. Wann sollte das Leiden für diese Familie ein Ende haben? Erst, wenn jeder Geister jagende Winchester endlich tot war? Das kam für Sam nicht infrage. Er wollte seinen Bruder retten, kostete es, was es wollte.

„Sam?" Nun fing Dean an.

„Hm?",

„Hör auf zu lächeln, es hat doch keinen Sinn." Sam ließ sein verkrampftes Lächeln verschwinden.

„Was ist mit dir, Dean?", „Ich weiß, was du denkst, Sammy. Ich hab doch auch keinen anderen Gedanken. Ich wollte versuchen, dich für ein paar Minuten vergessen zu lassen..." Dean verfing sich in seinen eigenen Worten. Sam stoppte ihn

„Shht. Hör auf. Ich werde einen Weg finden!" Dean schüttelte den Kopf. „Dean! Hörst du mir zu? Ich finde was, ich verspreche es dir!" Dean schüttelte weiter den Kopf.

„Tu das nicht. Du wirst nichts finden und dir dann den Rest deines Lebens Gedanken darüber machen, dass du dein Versprechen nicht halten konntest. Tu's nicht." Sam seufzte.

„Welches Leben? Was fang ich denn ohne dich an? Ich kann mich ja an Bobby hängen und dann stirbt er am besten auch noch und dann hab ich nichts mehr. Niemanden! Dean, verdammt! Wenn du mir eine klitzekleine Freude zum Geburtstag machen willst, dann nimm hin, dass ich es weiter versuchen werde! Sag mir, dass ich was finden werde!" Sam geriet langsam in Rage. Er wollte seinen Bruder nicht von Leben faseln hören, vor allem nicht von Sams, dass es ohne Dean eh nicht mehr wirklich geben würde. Sam wusste von sich, dass sein Leben wertlos würde. Vielleicht würde er nur noch so dahin vegetieren. Oder er würde wie versessen alles jagen, dass auch nur minimal böse auf ihn wirkte. Beide Varianten gefielen ihm nicht. Er wollte doch nur das letzte bisschen Familie retten! Dean war unfähig, noch irgendetwas zu sagen. Sein Blick fiel auf das Amulett um seinen Hals. Sam hatte es ihm vor langer Zeit zu Weihnachten geschenkt und er nahm es nur zum Duschen ab. Sam bedeutete ihm viel, er verstand seinen kleinen Bruder, beide dachten häufig identisch, aber wie sollte er ihm sagen, dass er in ihn vertraute, wenn er Sam seit Wochen beobachtet hatte, wie er hunderte von Büchern gewälzt hatte, bis spät in die Nacht vor seinem Laptop gesessen hatte, ein Dutzend Telefonate geführt hatte und doch keine Lösung gefunden hatte? Er hätte ihm gern gesagt, dass er in ihn vertraute, aber er hatte seinen Bruder schon so lange leiden sehen, das sollte ein Ende haben. Andererseits wusste Dean, dass Sam unheimlich ausflippen würde, wenn er ihm das jetzt sagen würde, also hielt er einfach seinen Mund. Sam wusste aber auch dieses betretene Schweigen zu deuten, es kochte fürchterlich in ihm! Sam nahm seinen Teller, brachte ihn in die Küche und warf ihn achtlos in die Spüle. Das Porzellan zerschellte. Dann ging er ins Schlafzimmer, zog sich an, griff nach seinen Schlüsseln und verschwand in die laue Mittagssonne dieses zweiten Tages im Mai. Hätte er sich noch einmal umgedreht, hätte er die einsame Träne auf Deans Wange glitzern sehen können. Er kam sich so nutzlos vor...


End file.
